For Better or Worse
by USCutie15
Summary: Sequel to 'I'll Always Protect You'. JJ is finally recovering from her past, but what happens when it comes, yet again, back to haunt her? Will Emily be able to help her through or will she fall back into the dark hole of her past? Read and Review, please. WARNING: Abuse and Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place a few months after "I'll Always Protect You", so let's say they've been dating now for about 11 months.**

The BAU was quiet. Everybody was working on their paperwork, since they haven't had a case for about a week.

Emily and Derek were sitting at their desks quietly doing their paperwork when Reid got up.

"I'm done." He said getting up with a smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me. Help us out, Reid. Please." Emily begged, being sick of sitting on her desk all day doing nothing but paperwork.

Reid just smiled and started walking towards Hotch's office to give him his paperwork.

Once he had returned from Hotch's office, he picked up his things and smiled.

"Sorry guys." He said before leaving.

Emily and Derek both growled at the same time.

At that time, JJ came out of her office just before Reid left.

"Sorry Reid, but we've got a case." JJ said apologetically.

Reid sighed and put his things back on his desk before following the others to the conference room.

They all sat down around the table, as Garcia presented the case.

"Well, my furry friends, we have a bad one." Garcia started as she clicked on the button of the remote, showing a picture of a young girl.

"This is Mickaela Green, 20. She went missing two weeks ago in Austin, Texas. She turned up dead five days after her disappearance. She was tortured, raped and died of manual asphyxiation." Garcia said, clicking again on the remote, showing yet another picture of a different girl.

"This is Nicole Evans, 21. She went missing a week ago and also turned up tortured, raped and asphyxiated five days after her disappearance." Garcia said, clicking yet again on the remote, showing another girl.

"Finally, we have Leslie Strickland, 19. She went missing yesterday, locals finally decided to call us in." Garcia said.

"Well, it's clear we have a pattern here. I mean they all have blonde hair, blue eyes, they're all young and he keeps them for exactly five days." Morgan said.

"Since the girls are all around the same age and they all have the same physical description, I think the person doing this may be looking for revenge on an ex-girlfriend or someone who did him wrong, maybe left him." Reid said.

"I agree with Reid. I mean look at them. They all resemble each other." Emily chimed in.

"Okay, wheels up in 20." Hotch said as they all got up from the table and left to grab their things.

Emily waited for JJ as they all piled out of the conference room.

"You okay?" Emily asked JJ, seeing her lost in thought.

"Yeah, fine." JJ said with a small smile.

"We're going to catch this guy." Emily said.

"I know." JJ replied.

Since JJ told Emily about her past, things have been going great. JJ had improved a lot.

Every once in a while she would still wake up with nightmares about her step father and also about her ex-boyfriend, Trevor. After many attempts and promises that she wasn't going to do anything to the guy, JJ finally told her his name.

Emily had wanted to go after the guy. If she hadn't promised JJ that she wouldn't, she would've beaten him up, no doubt about it.

But despite, the few nightmares, everything was going great. JJ had improved a lot, especially emotionally. She wasn't afraid anymore and she was more open to Emily now. Every time she felt sad or was thinking about when she was hurt, she would come to Emily and she would talk about it.

Emily was thankful that JJ was open to her whenever she felt the need to talk.

She talked openly about her step father, but when it came to her ex, she wasn't so open. Emily always thought there was a little more to the story, but she didn't want to push JJ. She knew JJ would open up in her own time.

 **A/N: So, here we go a little bit more drama. I'm such a drama queen in stories lol. Thank God I'm not like this in real life hahahah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were all ready, they boarded the jet. Emily and JJ sat in the back, playing cards, while the Rossi and Hotch sat talking in the front of the jet and Morgan and Reid just sat in the middle, playing chess.

Emily kept glancing every once in a while at JJ.

"I'm fine, Em." JJ said without looking up from her cards.

Emily chuckled.

"How the hell do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" JJ said, still not looking up.

"Know that I'm looking at you without even looking at me?" Emily asked, amazed.

"I don't know. I can just feel it when you're concerned, but really..." JJ said looking up from her cards at Emily. "...I'm fine. Seriously." She said.

Emily raised her hands up.

"Okay, okay." She said, making JJ smile.

"Now let's finish this game, so I can beat your ass again." JJ said, totally confident that she was going to win.

"Ohh, confident aren't we?" Emily said as they both laughed and continued to play.

A few minutes later...

"I won!" JJ said with a smirk.

"I guess that confidence did pay off after all." Emily mumbled not happy that she had lost.

"Oh come on, maybe you'll win next time." JJ said with a bright smile.

Emily smiled as she shook her head.

"Is there anything you're not good at?" Emily asked.

JJ laughed.

"We all have things we're not so good at." JJ said.

And it was true, some are better at some things while others are better at others.

Emily smiled.

She felt so lucky for having this beautiful, smart and funny girl by her side.

"I love you, you know?" Emily said, in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear.

"I love you too, Em." JJ said back.

"When do you want to tell them?" Emily asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

JJ sighed.

"I don't know. We can't hide it forever. They're going to figure it out sooner or later and it's best if we tell them before they figure it out on their own." JJ said.

Emily agreed.

"So how about we tell them after this case is over?" JJ suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Emily agreed.

They had already told Hotch. He was the first to know about their relationship because they had to know if they could still work together.

He had been very understanding and allowed them to work together as long as they kept it professional at work.

They had agreed and he had promised to keep it a secret until they decided to tell the rest of the team.

A few hours later, they had finally arrived in Austin, Texas.

They were received at the airport by the Sheriff.

"Are you FBI?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes we are. I'm SSA Hotchner, these are SSA's Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Jareau and doctor Reid." Hotch introduced them.

"I'm Sheriff Timothy Ortiz, but y'all can call me Tim." The sheriff said, introducing himself.

Hotch nodded.

"I'm going to take y'all to the precinct where y'all can get set up there." He said and the agents agreed, following the sheriff.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally arrived at the precinct, the locals showed them to a room where there was a map, a whiteboard and other supplies that they would need.

Hotch thanked them and they left, leaving only the BAU family to build up a profile.

They each started working on separate things, working separately to construct a single profile.

After an hour later of constructing a profile with what they had, Hotch started giving out orders.

"Reid and Morgan, you go to the first crime scene, Rossi and I will go to the second and JJ and Prentiss will go to the morgue see if the ME has something for us yet." Hotch ordered and they all obliged.

Each went their separate ways.

Emily and JJ found their way down to the morgue and knocked on the door.

"Dr. Kenny Haynes?" Emily called out.

"In here!" The doctor replied.

Emily and JJ entered the morgue, where Dr. Haynes was finishing closing up the body of the second girl, Nicole Evans.

"Hi Dr. Kenny Haynes, I'm agent Emily Prentiss and this is agent Jennifer Jareau. We're with the FBI. We're here about the girls that were raped, tortured and killed." Emily said, immediately taking control of the conversation.

"Oh yes, I just finished examining them. The first girl, I believe her name was Mickaela Green, she fought one hell of a fight. There were defensive wounds all over her body. And as assumed before, she died of manual asphyxiation." The ME said.

"And what about the second girl, Nicole Evans?" JJ asked this time.

"Well, she was more submissive. She doesn't have too many defensive wounds, which suggests she didn't fight back too much and I can probably tell you why." Dr. Haynes said.

"Why is it that she didn't fight back?" Emily asked.

"Look here." The Dr. said as he turned the girl on her stomach, and showed them the wounds inflicted on the girl's back. They looked like she had been hit repeatedly with a belt.

"She was abused." JJ concluded.

The Dr. nodded.

"They both were. I found signs of abuse on Mickaela Green too. These were girls who were abused before the unsub had them. Maybe by their parents, maybe by a boyfriend, I don't know. But they're fairly healed, so I can't tell you exactly when they were inflicted, just that they were inflicted a few years ago." The Dr concluded.

JJ and Emily nodded and thanked the doctor before going back to the room they were set up in.

"I'm going to call Garcia and have her do a search on the missing girl, Leslie Strickland. If she was abused too than we have another pattern." Emily said.

JJ nodded as Emily started dialing Garcia's number.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the lair of the oracle, how may I help you?" Garcia said in her usual chirpy voice.

"Garcia, it's Emily. I need you to check something for me." Emily said.

"Anything. Shoot." Garcia said.

"I need you to check if there are any reports for domestic violence or child abuse on Leslie Strickland." Emily explained.

"Okay, just a minute." Garcia said and Emily could hear her typing.

"Well, I got one for domestic violence. She reported being assaulted by her boyfriend Trevor Denzel. It was three years ago, so she was only 16 at the time and he was 21. He was never charged for statutory because they couldn't prove that the two had sex." Garcia said.

"Okay, and what about the other two girls?" Emily asked, having a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mickaela also filed a report on domestic assault against her boyfriend, let me check his name...Trevor...Trevor Denzel." Garcia said.

"And what about Nicole?" Emily asked.

"Another report on domestic violence on...what a surprise...Trevor Denzel. This guy assaulted all these girls physically and sexually." Garcia said.

"When did they file the reports?" Emily asked.

"Leslie, like I said was three years ago, Mickaela was two years ago and Nicole was four years ago, but they all said it had been going on for a while. Leslie even said she had been dating him since she was 15." Garcia said.

"They were all underage." Emily concluded.

"Not all of them, Mickaela was 18." Garcia said.

"Okay, so two of them were underage." Emily said.

"Yes." Garcia affirmed.

"Okay, do me one more favor. Cross-reference all of them and check if that is all that they have in common." Emily said.

"Okay, I'll call you when I have something." Garcia said.

"Okay, thanks Garcia, bye." Emily said.

"Bye-bye sweet cheeks." Garcia said before they hung up.

"Okay, so Garcia says they were all domestic violence vics. The boyfriend hit them...and...sexually assaulted them." Emily said carefully to JJ, watching her take a deep breath.

"Okay, were the boyfriend's charged?" JJ asked as she looked at Emily, trying really hard to hold it together, but this case was hitting a little too close to home for her.

"The boyfriend. They all dated the same guy. He assaulted all of them." Emily said.

"So, they all dated the same guy. Was he charged for any of the assaults?" JJ asked.

"No, they couldn't prove a damn thing. He was careful and two of them were underage." Emily said.

"So he assaults two underage girls and gets away with it?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how that happened either. They couldn't even get him on statutory rape." Emily said.

"How old were they at the time they filed a report?" JJ asked.

"Well, Mickaela was 18, but said it had been going on for months before she came forward. Nicole was 17 at the time and also said it had been going on for a while and finally Leslie, she was the youngest, she was 16 and had been dating the guy since she was 15." Emily said.

"And how old was he?" JJ asked.

"He was 21." Emily said.

"Okay, so the girl is 16 and he is 21 and they couldn't get him on statutory?" JJ asked.

"They couldn't prove the two had sex because Leslie said they never had consensual sex, just that he raped her and they couldn't prove that he did. They could prove that she was in fact raped, but couldn't prove that it was him." Emily explained.

JJ nodded, shaking her head, unbelievably.

"Do you think this is the guy that is kidnapping, raping, torturing and killing them?" JJ asked.

"I have a feeling it is, but I'm not sure." Emily said.

"Who is he anyways? What's his name?" JJ asked as she grabbed a file on one of the girls.

Emily grabbed her pen to start working again feeling that once she said the guy's name, the conversation was over.

"Trevor Denzel." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" JJ asked as she sat on the chair, her face as white as a sheet.

Emily looked up from the paper she had just picked up and saw the state JJ was in.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily said, immediately dropping the pen and paper and going over to JJ's side, grabbing a water bottle from the table behind her.

"JJ grabbed the bottle gratefully but didn't drink it yet.

"What name did you say?" She asked, her face still white.

"Trevor Denzel, why?" Emily asked confused.

"Em, that was the guy..." JJ tried to explain as the tears sprung to her eyes.

"What guy, honey? Who is he?" Emily asked, now very concerned.

"He's my ex." JJ said, looking at her feet as she tried not to let the tears fall.

"What?" Emily asked, shocked.

'Now that things were actually getting better, this just had to happen.' Emily thought to herself.

"He's the one." JJ said, leaving it at that.

Emily was shocked, she never made the connection.

She had to call Hotch.

"I'm going to call Hotch and tell him about our new findings as soon as possible. I want this bastard locked up. He might be the one who has Leslie." Emily said, very angry with this guy.

"Em, please don't tell him that I dated him." JJ pleaded.

"I won't. I promise. But you're going to have to tell me everything that'll help the case, okay?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded.

Emily kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay. We'll get him." Emily said.

JJ nodded once again and Emily dialed Hotch's number.

'Hotchner.'

"Hotch, it's Emily, you need to come back. We have some new information that may lead us to our UnSub." Emily said.

'We're on our way now. I'll tell Morgan and Reid.'

"Okay, thanks." Emily said as she hung up.

She sat down on the chair next to JJ's and put a hand on her knee.

"God, Em. Did I let this happen? Did me not reporting him cause these girls to be assaulted?" JJ asked.

"How long ago exactly did you date him?" Emily asked.

"Like two years ago, maybe. I was 19." JJ affirmed.

"Then, no. They dated him before he even dated you." Emily said.

JJ nodded.

"How long did you date him?" Emily asked.

JJ shrugged her shoulders.

"Like a year." JJ said.

"Did he ever hit you before the assault or was it just that one time?" Emily asked.

"Just that one time." JJ said, but Emily didn't believe her because she avoided eye contact.

"You dated him a whole year and he only assaulted you that one time?" Emily asked, unbelievably.

"Yeah." JJ said, looking away.

"You're avoiding eye contact." Emily stated.

"I-God, everything was going great, why did this have to happen?" JJ asked no one in particular in desperation.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. So here's an early chapter to thank everyone who has reviewed, read and been following this story and the prequel.**

"JJ, if he hit you or assaulted you, it's not your fault." Emily said.

"Then why is it always me? Huh? First my step-dad, then Trevor, I mean it has to be something I do." JJ said, getting up.

"JJ, that's not true. This bastard gets off on controlling women. He likes the power. It's not your fault." Emily tried to get JJ to understand, but JJ was having none of it.

"I wonder who will hurt me next. I mean someone has to, because clearly, there must be a sign on my forehead telling people to hurt me because that's all that men like to do. There's something wrong with me." JJ said, raising her voice as she kicked the wall, but then whispering the last part.

Emily ran to her side and pulled her into her arms.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you and nobody's next, because I won't let that happen. Nobody will ever hurt you again. There are good men out there. Look at the men on our team, they would never hurt you, baby. And you don't do anything that provokes them to hurt you. They do it, because they want to. You were just caught in the middle, but I promise that nobody will ever hurt you again, baby. You're safe now." Emily said as JJ sobbed into her shoulder.

Emily had never realized the insecurities JJ had about men. She just now realized that.

"I promise." Emily whispered as she rubbed JJ's back.

JJ pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom? I need to wash my face before anyone notices and asks me why I've been crying." JJ asked.

Emily agreed, leaving a note on the table for the team, telling them where they were.

"Let's go." Emily said, putting an arm over JJ's shoulders.

When they got to the bathroom, JJ washed her face before leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Em. It's just...things were going just fine. I was getting better and now this..." JJ explained.

"I know. But it will be okay. Everything will go back to normal in no time. You'll see. We're going to find this girl, we're going to arrest the son of a bitch who did this to them and to you, and then I'm going to take you out to dinner, how does that sound?" Emily asked with a smile.

JJ smiled.

"It sounds great. Thank you, Em. For everything." JJ said, putting her arms around Emily's waist, kissing her on the cheek.

"You never have to thank me for doing my job as a girlfriend. I love you." Emily said as she put her arms around JJ's shoulders, hugging her, and kissed her forehead, lovingly.

"I love you too, Em." JJ said as she pulled away.

"Let's get back before they send a search party to the bathroom to find us." Emily joked.

JJ laughed and agreed as they started walking towards the room that the rest of the team were probably already in.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they entered the room, they saw the team already gathered up at the table, waiting for them.

They sat down next to each other, joining the others at the table.

"Hey, so what new information do we have?" Hotch asked, getting right down to business, as usual.

"Well, we went to the morgue and as previously established, the girls were in fact tortured, raped and manually asphyxiated." JJ started, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Emily grabbed a hold of JJ's hand underneath the table to give her some sort of comfort without the team seeing.

"Okay, we already assumed that before." Morgan said.

"Yeah, but what we didn't know and the medical examiner discovered, was that these girls had been previously abused. Nicole had scars across her back from being hit with a belt and Mickaela had signs of physical abuse on her too, so I called Garcia." Emily told the team.

"Okay, and what did she find?" Rossi asked.

"Well, we suspected either their parents or a boyfriend, so I asked Garcia to check if there were any reports filed." Emily explained.

The team waited patiently for her to continue.

"There were. Mickaela, Nicole and Leslie all filed a report on domestic violence against their boyfriend. They all had the same boyfriend. He has a history of beating up and raping his girlfriends." Emily said, trying not to let her anger show, but JJ could sense it and gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to catch him.

"Wait, he beat up and raped his girlfriends? Was he convicted for any of the assaults?" Morgan asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He was arrested and questioned each time, but they couldn't prove anything every time. It's like he knows how to not leave evidence behind. He knows every trick in the book to get away with rape, assault and now possible murder. He didn't even get charged with statutory rape, since two of his girlfriends were underage at the time, because they couldn't prove he had sex with them, which he didn't actually. He straight out raped them and left no evidence behind. Nothing." Emily said, getting frustrated.

"He won't get away with it this time. If it's him, we'll catch him." Hotch said.

Emily nodded.

"Morgan, call Garcia and ask her to find any known addresses to this Trevor Denzel and any properties he might have in his name." Hotch ordered and Morgan got up to make the call.

"Baby girl, it's me. Listen, can you find any known addresses on this Trevor guy and any properties that might be linked to him? Thank you baby girl. Just send it to our phones when you have it. Bye." Morgan said as he hung up the phone.

"Alright, Garcia's getting the address now. She'll send it to our phones in no time." Morgan said and as if on cue, all of their phones beeped at the same time, signalling that they had a new message.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do it. There are two addresses. One to his house and one to a warehouse. It's more likely that he'll be in the warehouse, but I don't want to take any chances, so Morgan, JJ and Prentiss, you go to the warehouse, Dave, Reid and I will go to his house. Are we clear?" Hotch started giving out orders.

A chorus of 'yes sir' could be heard as they left to take on their assignment.

Morgan, JJ and Emily got in the car. Morgan driving, Emily riding shotgun and JJ in the back as they watched Hotch, Rossi and Reid get into the other vehicle.

"Can you guys hear us?" Hotch asked through the ear piece.

"Loud and clear, Hotch." Morgan responded.

Emily glanced back at JJ and JJ smiled a reassuring smile.

Emily was worried that Trevor would recognize JJ and do something stupid, but Emily made a promise to herself that she was going to keep JJ safe, no matter what.

They all knew that if this was their guy, the case was going to end very quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to Kensi who's been with me through most of my stories. Thank you, Kensi! :D**

 **A/N #2: T-Rex Ninja Kid Hahahaha! Let me put you a little bit more on edge :P**

JJ was worried about putting her life and the others in danger by not telling them about Trevor.

What if he recognized her and things ended badly.

That's when she made a quick decision.

"Hotch, I need to tell you something." JJ said through the ear piece.

Emily looked surprised at her.

JJ looked at her for approval, Emily immediately reading the reason why in her eyes, nodded. She knew that JJ wanted to know if it was safe to go in. They both knew that her being there could trigger Trevor.

"Okay, what is it, JJ?" They heard Hotch ask through the ear piece.

"I know Trevor." JJ said, quietly.

There was a slight pause before Hotch's voice came on again.

"How do you know him?" He asked.

"He's my ex." JJ admitted.

Now there was a very long pause, nothing but silence, everybody taking in what they had just been told.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Hotch asked, in his usual commander's voice.

"Because I didn't really want you to know. The only reason I told you now is because I don't want to put anybody in danger if he recognizes me." JJ admitted.

Hotch accepted her explanation and completely understood the situation.

"Okay. I think it might even help if you're there, you can talk to him, try to distract him from the girl if he's at the warehouse, unless you want to stay outside. If you're not comfortable going in, then that's okay, you can wait for Morgan and Prentiss outside." Hotch said.

"No, it's fine. Thank you for the offer though. I think you're right, Hotch." JJ said and turned to Morgan and Emily.

"Alright, we're almost at the house." Hotch said and a few minutes later they heard the car doors open and slam shut before they heard knocking and the word 'FBI!' followed by the sound of a door being kicked in.

They were still about 10 minutes away from the warehouse.

They heard the word clear several times through their ear pieces before Hotch's voice came on.

"The house is clear guys. We're going to call CSU and we'll go to the warehouse to back you up."

"Okay, we're about 2 minutes away from the warehouse. Let us know when you get here." Morgan said.

"We will." Hotch said.

Morgan parked the car in front of the warehouse before the three of them got out, heading to the warehouse's entry, with a few uniform officer's trailing behind.

Morgan held up three fingers, lowering one by one. When he had lowered all three fingers he kicked the door in as Emily made her way inside, with JJ and Morgan trailing closely behind her.

They immediately spotted what looked like rooms, which was odd in a warehouse, but who knows, the UnSub could have built them for this exact reason.

Morgan signaled for two of the uniformed officers to go with him to one room, while JJ, Emily and two other uniformed officers went to the other.

They opened the door, and Emily entered first, keeping herself in front of JJ in order to protect her.

"Trevor Denzel, FBI!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If possible, which I don't know if it is yet, I will update every Wednesday and Saturday :D**

The man turned around towards the voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the FBI." Trevor taunted.

"Step away from the girl and put your hands where I can see them." Emily said slowly, although she wanted to shoot the guy right there for hurting her JJ.

"Or what?" Trevor asked as he took out his gun and pointed it at Leslie Strickland's head.

Emily and JJ immediately saw the girl's eyes close as if she was just waiting for her fate.

"Or I'll shoot your brains out." Emily growled.

By now, Morgan had already cleared the other room and entered the one where they were in.

"It's getting a little too crowed in here, don't you think?" He asked. He was very calm for the situation he was in. Most UnSub's would be freaking out by now, but not him. It's like he was expecting this, like he knew this was going to happen.

That's when he spotted JJ.

"Jenny." He said to her. The nickname made her visibly shudder.

Emily noticed this and put herself in front of JJ, hiding her from the bastard's view.

"Yes, I agree with you, it is a little bit crowded in here, I think you should let me and Morgan take care of this, JJ." Emily said, her eyes never leaving the UnSub.

JJ was about to leave, when Trevor spoke.

"No, actually, why don't you and Jenny stay and the rest leave?" He suggested.

"No way." Morgan and Emily said immediately at the same time.

"I don't think you're in a position to make decisions, agents." The UnSub taunted, while he pressed his gun forcefully against the victim's head, proving his point.

Morgan looked at Emily. Emily glanced back at him before looking JJ in the eye.

JJ nodded, knowing that he could kill Leslie with just one twitch.

Emily nodded to Morgan and he and the other officer's left the room.

"Now, that's better." He said with a sick smile on his face.

"So, Jenny. How have you been?" Trevor asked, looking directly at her.

"Why don't you just shoot the bastard?" They heard Leslie ask.

She was rewarded with a smack to the head by the gun Trevor had, knocking the girl unconscious.

Emily pointed her gun firmly at Trevor as he pointed his firmly at her.

"If you shoot me, I'm not going down before pulling this trigger. Believe me, I have great reflexes." He said with another sick smile.

 **Meanwhile, outside:**

Hotch, Rossi and Reid arrived at the warehouse.

"What's going on, Morgan?" Hotch asked as he jogged over to the young man, not seeing his two female agents, but seeing Morgan and the officers outside.

"He told us that if we didn't leave he'd kill the girl. He had a gun pointed at her head." Morgan explained.

Hotch nodded.

"Lets hope nothing happens to either of them." Hotch said. He was beginning to worry.

"You and I both know that Emily is very protective of JJ. She won't let him lay a single finger on her. He'll be dead before he knows it." Morgan said and Hotch knew he was right.

Emily would die before she let anything happen to JJ.

 **A/N: I love your reviews :) Keep letting me know what you think, please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning: Cursing and swearing in this chapter and also talk about rape (Trevor talking) so it's going to be _dirty talk_ and _explicit_.**

"Trevor, if you put that gun down, we can all walk out of here. Nobody will get hurt." Emily tried to reason with him, but even saying his name disgusted her.

"I want to talk to Jenny." He said the nickname, making JJ shudder again.

"No, you will talk to me." Emily said, getting annoyed at the man.

Trevor put his gun to the girl's head and raised an eyebrow.

"She's unconscious. She wouldn't even know she was dying." Trevor taunted.

Emily felt JJ take a step forward.

"It's okay, Em." She said as both of them kept their guns trained on Trevor.

"What happened, Jenny? Why'd you leave?" He asked her, almost mockingly.

"You know why." JJ said, simply.

"Oh come on, baby. I loved you and what do you go and do? You leave." Trevor said.

"Don't call me 'baby', I'm not yours anymore." JJ said.

Trevor caught the concerned look that Emily threw at JJ.

"Did you tell this bitch about us?" Trevor asked.

"Don't talk about her like that." JJ said, anger in her eyes.

"Why? Are you fucking her?" He asked, getting angry.

"None of your business. Now why don't you just put the gun down and we can finish this once and for all." JJ said, getting annoyed at him.

"Oh you are, aren't you? Did you deny her sex like you did with me? You're a fucking whore! Couldn't even satisfy a man!" He said and JJ knew he was still angry with her for not wanting sex.

"She's not like you!" JJ yelled.

"You sluts are all the same, you get into relationships and then don't want to have sex. What do you expect? You expect us to cuddle with you and not fuck you? We have needs!" He screamed at her.

"You could've waited! I would've been ready if you gave me some time!" JJ screamed back.

"Oh yeah, sure! No, I got what I needed from all you whores!" He said with a sick smile.

"Shut up, you bastard! That's enough!" Emily screamed, surprising both JJ and Trevor.

"We're not here to play games, we're here to do a job and now you got two choices, you either stop talking and you walk out of here alive, or you continue and I put a bullet in your brain, that is if you even have one, because the way you're talking to her and what you're saying isn't the smartest thing to do while I'm standing right here, do you understand?" Emily's voice was dangerous and he knew that he was playing a dangerous game, but he didn't care.

"Well, let me just say this, I enjoyed fucking this bitch. I didn't even fuck her pussy. I went straight for the ass after having her suck my dick! I even made her swallow. You should've seen how she screamed for me to stop. I loved it! I shoved it so deep that she couldn't even breathe!" He said as he laughed.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Emily said as her gun shook in her hand.

JJ could see that Emily was ready to shoot him.

"Trevor, drop the gun." JJ said, she knew that if he didn't drop it, Emily was going to shoot him, and after hearing what he said, it was worse.

"I enjoyed slapping the shit out of her. I mean, it wasn't even just a one time thing. I kicked the crap out of her. But what I loved the most was slamming deep into her ass and hearing her scream out in pain. She was the best I've ever had. So tight. She never told a soul about what I did to her." He continued. He knew that he was getting to Emily. That's exactly what he wanted.

Suddenly he raised his gun and two shots rung out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for y'all. I love your reviews :)**

 **Outside:**

BANG

BANG

Hotch and the team were startled by the shots heard.

They had lost connection with the two female agents on the ear pieces, so they had no idea what was going on in there.

"Move in! Everybody move in!" Hotch said as they started running into the building.

They opened the door and saw the UnSub's body on the floor, a bullet between his eyes, the girl, Leslie, unconscious and JJ kneeling over Emily.

"What happened, is she okay?" Morgan asked as he knelt next to JJ, over Emily, while Rossi and Reid walked over to Leslie.

Emily had her eyes closed and was laying on the ground, appearing to be unconscious.

"Was she shot?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded.

"She was shot, but it caught the vest, knocked the wind out of her, so she couldn't breathe. I tried to keep her awake, but she passed out." JJ cried.

The EMT's came in, since Hotch had already called them ahead of time.

They loaded Emily and Leslie onto two separate stretchers and wheeled them out, loading them onto two separate ambulances.

"Hotch-" JJ started.

"Go, I'll call Leslie's parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital." Was all he said.

JJ nodded gratefully and climbed into the ambulance as they sped off towards the hospital.

Their ETA was about 2 minutes when Emily woke up.

"JJ?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm right here." JJ said, grabbing a hold of Emily's hand and rubbing her knuckles gently.

"What happened? Where's the bastard?" She asked, as she coughed violently.

"Shh. Try not to talk. You were shot, the vest caught the bullet, but it knocked the wind out of you and you passed out because you couldn't breathe." JJ explained.

"Trevor?" Emily asked, saying the name with disgust, as she watched JJ shudder again.

"He's dead." JJ said quietly as she looked at their hands.

Emily intertwined their fingers and rubbed her thumb gently on JJ's hand.

"It's over now." Emily assured.

JJ nodded. "I know."

"We're here." One of the EMT's announced as they rolled the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

JJ walked beside the stretcher never letting go of Emily's hand.

A few minutes later Emily had done a few X-rays and some necessary exams to make sure she was okay.

"Well, agent Prentiss, everything seems to be okay. No broken or cracked ribs, which is good. They are a little bruised though, so you're going to have to take it easy. I can prescribe you some-" The doctor was cut off by Emily.

"I don't need anything for the pain." Emily said immediately. She hated taking pills.

"Okay, but just take it easy for the next two days." The doctor said.

Emily nodded. She didn't even ask if she could go to work because she only had to take it easy for the next two days. The team always had two days off after a case, so there were no worries.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get a nurse to bring you your discharge papers so you can leave." The doctor said.

Emily nodded and thanked her.

Once the doctor had left, Emily turned to JJ.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just happy that you're okay." JJ replied.

"I meant-" She was cut off by JJ's gentle lips on hers.

"I know what you meant. We'll talk when we get home." JJ said with a soft smile.

Emily smiled back before caressing JJ's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you." Emily said.

"I love you too." JJ said as their lips met once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to review :D I appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to keep updating :D**

Emily and JJ walked out to the waiting room where they found the team.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked once they had all greeted her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a couple of bruised ribs." Emily said.

"Are you cleared to go home?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Okay, let's go then." Rossi said with a smile.

Emily agreed and they walked out together.

"Did you call Leslie's parents?" Emily asked.

"Yes. They're with her right now." Reid said.

They were in the parking lot when Hotch spoke.

"Alright, let's go home." He said.

 **A few hours later:**

"We're finally here." Morgan said, after the jet had landed and they were in Virginia.

"We only got 3 cars here at the airport, so we're going to have to double up. Morgan with Reid, Rossi and I and JJ, you can drop Emily off first and then head home." Hotch said with a rare smile, knowing full well that the two agents lived together.

"Okay." JJ said as she and Emily smiled at Hotch's tactic.

They all said their goodbye's and left to go to their cars.

Emily got into the passenger's side while JJ got in behind the wheel.

She put the car in drive and started on the road home.

JJ glanced over to Emily and noticed that she was picking her nails.

She took one hand off the wheel and grabbed Emily's, intertwining their fingers together.

She knew Emily was still pissed at Trevor and about what she heard.

"I'm sorry." Was all JJ said.

"For what?" Emily asked, confused.

"For you having to listen to those things, for not telling you before, for not protecting you and letting you get hurt." JJ said.

"JJ, I knew there was more to the story. I always knew, but I didn't want to push you. I was slowly losing my control with every word he said. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, since shooting him would be too easy. I wanted to shoot his balls off so he knew the pain that he caused you. I wanted him to pay for what he did to you." Emily said. She was so pissed at Trevor. She wanted nothing more than to bring him back from the dead so she could torture him.

She glanced over to JJ and saw a tear fall out the corner of her eye.

JJ tried to remove her hand from Emily's, since her other hand was on the wheel, to wipe her tears, but Emily didn't let her.

She held JJ's hand in her own and reached her other hand over to gently wipe the tear away.

She saw that JJ's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white, but was relaxing more at Emily's touch.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" JJ asked, shaking her head.

"You were you. You were the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. You were the kindest person I've ever met and most of all, you were the best thief I've ever met, because you stole my heart the moment I saw you." Emily said as she rubbed JJ's knuckles with her thumb and brought her lover's hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on it, making JJ smile.

"We're here." JJ said as they got out of the car. JJ grabbed Emily's hand and guided her to the door, before unlocking it and entering their house.

JJ set the keys on the table and turned around, walking into Emily's arms, before placing her head on her shoulder, her face buried in Emily's neck.

"Talk to me, Jayje." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around JJ.

"The bullet could've hit your shoulder or somewhere not protected by the vest. I could've lost you and it would all be my fault." JJ admitted quietly.

"No it wouldn't be your fault, it would be his, but you didn't lose me. I'm right here and I'm going to be right here to hold you all night. I'll be right here to kiss your cheek, your forehead and your lips and I will be right here to assure you that everything is going to be okay." Emily said. She knew JJ was pretty affected by this. She knew JJ blamed herself even though it wasn't her fault.

JJ nodded and Emily felt the tears on her neck. She kissed JJ's cheek and put a strand of blonde hair behind her lover's ear.

"What else is on your mind?" Emily asked, sensing that's not all JJ was upset about.

JJ shook her head and sighed, pulling back.

"Nothing, let's just take a shower and go to bed, okay?" JJ asked.

Emily nodded. If JJ didn't want to talk about it, then she wasn't going to force her to. JJ would come around in her own time.

"Okay. How about we take a bath together? Or do you prefer to take a shower alone?" Emily asked.

"Together." JJ said, taking Emily's hand and leading her to the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Let me know if you like it :D**

 **PS: Where are my reviewers? :O Reviews keep me going people :D**

Their bath had been both relaxing and romantic. Emily had lit a few candles around the bathroom and around the tub and turned off the lights, leaving them in only the candle light.

JJ had sat down in front of Emily, her back against Emily's chest. There was no arousal, it was just plain love and security.

Emily's arms had been circled around JJ's abdomen as she held her against her, assuring her that she was right there and that everything would be just fine. They had stayed in the bath for what seemed like hours until the water had started to get cold. They got out and dried themselves. Emily had asked JJ if she was hungry, but JJ had said no. She wasn't hungry either after everything she heard about what that bastard had done to JJ. Honestly, she thought that if she even tried to eat, she would vomit it all back up again. Food was the last thing on either one of their minds.

Emily and JJ were now laying in bed. JJ's head on Emily's chest, listening to her heart beat, her arm sprawled across Emily's abdomen, mindful of Emily's injuries. Emily's hand stroked JJ's hair lightly, comforting her, while her other arm held JJ close to her.

JJ started drawing patterns on Emily's stomach. After a while Emily realized she was invisibly drawing the words 'I love you'.

"I love you too." Emily said with a smile.

JJ let out a chuckle.

They stayed in silence for a few more minutes, until Emily spoke up again.

"Talk to me, baby." She said.

"I-I don't know what to say, you heard the story in the most brutal way possible." JJ said.

"I know, but that was his heartless version. I'm not going to think any less of you because of what he said or did." Emily said.

"It's nothing, Em. You heard what he did to me, you don't need to hear it again and I don't need to be humiliated twice." JJ said.

"Is that what you feel? Humiliated? This was not your fault. He's the one who should've been ashamed of himself for his actions. Not you." Emily said.

JJ just nodded but didn't talk about it. She just continued tracing random patterns on Emily's stomach.

"Goodnight, Em. I love you." JJ said quietly as she began doubting herself. Did she really deserve this caring, patient woman? Did she really deserve the way she treated her? The way she made her feel like a princess? Did she really deserve all that? Or was she just another whore like Trevor had said?

She was starting to believe Trevor's words as they echoed in her mind.

"I love you too." Emily said with a kiss to the top of JJ's head.

Who was she kidding? She was worthless. Why was Emily even with her? Pity maybe? She didn't know and she honestly didn't want to, because then, the perfectness of her life with her lover would end. The fairy tale would come crumbling down like an avalanche. She would lose the one thing that has her holding onto life. The only thing that's keeping her breathing.

And those were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

Emily still lay wide awake, watching JJ as she slept. Why isn't JJ talking to her? Why isn't she opening up? That is something that Emily was not used to. Emily was used to JJ always coming to her when something is bothering her.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by JJ letting out a piercing scream.

"NO! Stop! I don't want this, please! No! Emily, help me, please! Make him stop!" JJ screamed in her sleep, the tears falling freely from her still closed lids.

"JJ. JJ! Wake up! It's just a nightmare. Come on, baby. I'm right here, baby! Open your eyes. He's not going to hurt you, wake up." Emily said, trying to wake up the woman she loved.

JJ suddenly sat up straight and gripped the sheets tightly to her chest as she sobbed.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't take it! I'm not strong enough! I'm just another dirty slut, just like he said!" JJ cried, as soon as she realized where she was.

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing, she sat up and grabbed JJ's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"JJ, you listen to me. You can do this. You're the strongest person I know and you are not what you just said you were. I'm not even going to repeat it because that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. What he said doesn't matter, you can't believe a word he's ever said to you. Yes, he hurt you, badly. I know, but you've got to keep fighting. You can't let him win. I'm going to help you win this, do you understand? I won't ever leave your side." Emily said.

"But I don't deserve it! Can't you see Emily? I don't deserve your love, I don't deserve your gentle touch. Maybe I deserved what I got, there's got to be a reason why they both did what they did to me. Maybe, I accidentally seduced them. If I hadn't gotten into a relationship with Trevor then this would've never happened. I brought this on myself." JJ said as the tears continued to fall.

Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, letting her own tears fall. She couldn't believe JJ's self-esteem was so low. The words she was saying about herself were breaking Emily's heart. She literally felt a tightness in her chest.

"That's not true. You didn't bring any of this on yourself. You say you were in a relationship with him, so what? That doesn't give him the right to touch you or hurt you after you said no or stop. That doesn't give him the right to violate you when you don't want sex." Emily explained.

"But he's right. He had needs-" JJ was cut off by Emily.

"So what? I had needs too in the beginning of our relationship. I'm not going to lie to you, I got aroused sometimes, but I respected you. I didn't force myself on you. You said you weren't ready, so i backed off. Even just the thought of making you do something you don't want to, disgusts me to no end. He should've done the same thing I did. Back off and wait until you were ready. Not wanting sex doesn't give anybody the right to rape. You don't have to feel like you have to do it, with anybody and anytime you don't feel like having sex, you just say so and I will stop, because that's why the words no and stop were invented. No and stop means no and stop, it doesn't mean yes. Please JJ, you need to understand that. You need to understand that you had the right to say no and he took that right away from you. They both did, your stepfather and this bastard. But I can promise you right now that you won't ever have to go through that again." Emily said as she let another tear fall, as she hugged JJ close and let her cry on her shoulder.

She seemed to have gotten through to JJ, but she wasn't sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Strong and explicit description of rape. Read at your own risk.**

 **A/N #2: For the sake of this story, let's just pretend JJ was with the team at age 19 and Emily was with the team too at the time.**

 **A/N #3: Thanks to all my reviewers :D I love to read your comments :D**

JJ lifted her head from Emily's chest, where it had been buried for the last twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry, Em. I don't know how I believed him, it's just his words have been in my head and the nightmare didn't help." JJ admitted.

"What was it about? It's okay to talk about your feelings JJ, it doesn't mean you're weak." Emily said and JJ nodded, Emily's words resounding louder than Trevor's in her head.

JJ put her head against Emily's chest and held onto her lover for dear life as she pressed her body as close to her as possible. She wanted...scratch that...she _needed_ the comfort right now.

"It was Trevor. He had tied you to a chair. You were screaming at him to let me go, but he had me on a bed. I was faced down on it, laying on my stomach and he...he was taking my...my pants off. You screamed at him the whole time. He then pushed inside of me, back there and it hurt so much. Even though it wasn't real this time, I've experienced that pain before, in real life. I screamed for you to help me, I just wanted it to be over. You were trying to break free, but you couldn't, the restraints were too tight. You kept screaming at him to stop but he just wouldn't. That's when I woke up. God, I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to relive that pain over and over again in my dreams." JJ said as the tears stained Emily's shirt.

Emily didn't know how to comfort JJ, she was trying everything, caressing her cheek, running her fingers through her hair, everything. She just felt so useless at times like this.

"Jayje, honey, what about what happened in real life, do you want to get that off your chest or do you not feel like talking about it? If you don't it's okay, but if you do, I'll be right here, listening." Emily said. In all truths, she didn't want to listen. It made her sick, knowing what this bastard did, but she knew JJ needed to let this out.

JJ took a deep breath before she started, she knew she had to get this all off her chest before she lost her nerve.

"Where do I start?" She muttered to herself, but Emily heard her.

"How about the beginning? How did you two meet?" Emily suggested.

"I went out for coffee late at night. We had just finished a case. I was sipping my coffee and checking my phone when he sat down in front of me at my table. I looked at him and asked him if he needed something. He said no, that he just wanted to talk. He seemed so charming, you know? We talked and he asked me out on an official date which was the next Friday. I said yes. We went out, we had dinner, talked, he just seemed like a normal guy. One thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm in a relationship with him." JJ said.

Emily ran her hand comfortingly up and down JJ's arm as she listened.

"He seemed like the kind of guy that would wait. Looks can deceive, huh? Anyways, one day I had made him dinner. He came into the kitchen and slapped me because I hadn't made what he wanted. He didn't ask for anything specific, so I just did whatever. The next time he hit me was when he asked me what was going on at work, I said nothing new and he slapped me again, this time a little harder, splitting my lip. It started escalating, the slaps turned into punches and the punches into kicks." She continued, her voice cracking.

Emily put her arms around her and hugged her tighter.

"Is that why you thought I was going to hit you that time you ran all the way to the beach?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded.

"Yeah. Like I told you then, it wasn't your fault. It just reminded me of him when you brought your hand up. Deep down in my heart I knew you'd never hurt me, but what Trevor did to me left such a mark that I couldn't bear to trust anyone. After a few months of getting slapped around, he asked me why we hadn't had sex yet." JJ said, the tears forming in her eyes.

Emily knew what was coming, this was the hardest part for JJ to tell and for her to hear, not that the others weren't bad enough.

"I told him that I wasn't ready yet. He grabbed me by the shirt and kicked the back of my knees, leaving me in front of him on my knees. I asked what he was doing and he said that I was going to satisfy him, whether I wanted to or not. I saw him unzip his pants and pulling it out. I didn't know what to do, I just froze. He forced himself into my mouth and that's when I started to fight him off. I pushed against his thighs so that he would stop, but he didn't. He just continued. I couldn't breathe, Em. I was gasping for air when he pulled out. My relief was short lived when he continued again, going...deeper. He finally came in my mouth and told me to swallow all of it. I didn't want to, so I tried to spit it out, but he held my head up until I had swallowed it. It was so disgusting. I threw up right after. He just laughed and said that maybe next time I wouldn't puke my guts out." JJ said as another tear fell, and another and another.

Emily held her tight as she cried. She let her own tears fall as she held JJ protectively in her arms. She rarely ever cried, but she loved this beautiful woman to death. She loved her so much that when she saw her in pain, she was in pain too. Her heart literally hurt at the sound of JJ's cries. Her stomach moved and she felt like vomiting as she heard this part of JJ's story. She hated that her lover had been put through so much pain, she wanted to torture both men who had caused her pain, she wanted to hear them scream and make them feel just like JJ had felt.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter will be hard to read. It was very hard to write. Just saying.**

JJ didn't want to tell Emily the rest, but she knew this was the worst part. She knew she was going to have to tell her in order to move on.

"A few more months passed and we completed a year together. I wasn't happy, I wanted out, but I was too scared of leaving. I was scared he might find me and do worse than he had done. On our one year _anniversary"_ JJ said in disgust. "we went out to dinner. We ate silently and then went home. When we got home, he locked the door behind him and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bedroom. I thought he wanted me to perform oral on him, since it had become quite a habit of his to force me to do it, but when I got there, I wasn't at all prepared for what was going to happen." JJ said. She was sure she was dehydrated by now with all the tears she had cried.

Emily continued to do small gestures that really comforted her and let her know that she wasn't going anywhere. Emily was hers forever and she was Emily's completely. JJ let out a small smile at that before continuing on with the story.

"He lay me on the bed. I told him I didn't want this tonight, but he just told me to shut up. I tried to run, to get away, but he grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed as he got on top of me. By now, I was terrified, I knew it wouldn't be like he normally did it, but I didn't know it would be that bad." JJ explained.

"He flipped me on my stomach and held my arms above my head. I squirmed and tried to get away, but he took my clothes off anyway. He whispered that that night was going to be special. I was so scared. I started shaking and he told me that it was going to hurt just a little bit but that after I got used to it, it wouldn't hurt anymore. He took his own clothes off and...adjusted himself where he wanted to be. I begged him not to, I begged him not there, I pleaded with him to be anywhere but there, but he didn't listen. He shoved himself into me like I was some toy, as if I couldn't feel pain. I screamed louder than I had screamed in a long time. I thought I was going to pass out from pain. He was so rough, so brutal. It stung, it burned and it hurt so much." JJ said, laying her head on her pillow so she could actually look at Emily. She was surprised to see the tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." JJ said, quietly as she wiped the tears from Emily's face.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. You are the last person on earth that deserved this, not that anybody does, but you're so sweet that I can't imagine how anybody could do that to you." Emily said, kissing away every single tear on JJ's face, before she looked into those beautiful crystal blue eyes that now seemed less haunted.

"That's why I took a week off work that year. I couldn't even walk. He had been so rough that I couldn't walk and I couldn't use the toilet without it feeling like I had been to hell." JJ admitted, staring into her lover's dark brown eyes.

"God, JJ. I wish so bad I could bring that bastard back just to kill him again and your stepfather too. I wish somebody would do to them what they did to you. I love you and I want you to know that I will never hurt you the way they did and if you ever feel uncomfortable with something or don't want to do something or anything like that, you tell me immediately. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything you don't want to. The thing about me JJ, is that unlike them, in my dictionary, no and stop actually means no and stop, so you tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable. I love you baby, I love you so much and I promise you that we're going to get through this. I promise." Emily promised as she put a gentle, lingering kiss on JJ's forehead.

JJ closed her eyes to the gentleness of Emily's lips on her skin. She loved how Emily knew exactly what to say and what to do. She loved how Emily made her feel like she was worth the world. She loved how Emily talked about getting through this as 'we'. She never once said 'you'll get through this', no. She always said 'we'll get through this'. And most of all, she loved how Emily made her feel safe and loved.

"I love you. I love you so much. If I had to go through all that again to be with you, I would. I would because I have never met anybody who made me feel so safe, so loved, so protected and so worthy. I feel like a princess when I'm with you. I feel like nothing and no one can ever hurt me while I'm in your arms because you will do anything to not let that happen. I feel like I've never felt before in my life, safe and loved and that's all thanks to you, because you're the most amazing person I have ever met." JJ said, with a small smile and a kiss on Emily's lips.

"You're the most amazing person on this earth, Jennifer Jareau. The most kind, selfless, beautiful person I have ever met. I love you so much, JJ, so much that when I hear you cry, I swear that it literally hurts my heart. I don't ever want to see you in pain." Emily said.

JJ smiled as she felt, yet another lingering kiss, but this time, it was on her nose.

"How about we get some sleep?" Emily suggested.

JJ nodded and scooted closer to Emily as Emily turned on her side, so they were facing each other. JJ tucked her head under Emily's chin, wrapping her arms around Emily's stomach, and Emily wrapped her own arms around JJ, making her feel safe and secure.

JJ felt safe enough to go back to sleep, because she knew that in her lover's arms, nobody could hurt her.

"I love you." She said as she started to drift off.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." Emily responded, kissing the top of JJ's head, as she too, drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: I know this looks like the ending, but it's not. I still have one more idea :D I'm glad these freaking chapters are over, it was harder to write than I thought it'd be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Come on, people, where are the reviews?**

The following morning, JJ woke up to the smell of breakfast.

She was getting ready to get up when the door opened and Emily walked in with a tray holding a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, beautiful." Emily said as she smiled at JJ, who was stretching on the bed.

"Good morning, what's the occasion?" JJ asked with a smile.

"What? I can't show a little love for my girl now?" Emily asked with a grin as she placed the tray in front of JJ after JJ had sat up in bed.

JJ chuckled.

"They look delicious, Em. I didn't know you cooked so well." JJ said with a playful smirk.

Emily scoffed. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as a big offence." Emily said with a small laugh.

"Take it as a compliment." JJ said with a wink and a chuckle as she put a forkful of pancake into her mouth, moaning at the deliciousness of the food.

She swallowed before she grabbed another forkful and fed it to Emily.

"Thank you, Em. This means a lot." JJ said with a smile.

"I know, that's why I did it. I want you to feel like a princess as you mentioned last night. Hell, you deserve to be treated like a princess, because that's how every woman should be treated." Emily said.

JJ smiled at that. Emily was such a gentlewoman. She knew exactly how to make a girl feel special.

Once JJ had finished her breakfast, Emily having already eaten previously, she put the tray aside on the bedside table.

Emily was about to get up to take it to the kitchen, when JJ pulled her back down.

She kissed her lips gently.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Em, for everything." JJ said with sincerity in her eyes and a small smile playing on her lips.

"You'll never have to thank me for anything like that." Emily said with a smile, kissing JJ's lips again.

"Hey, what do you think about inviting the team over and telling them about us?" Emily suggested. "Only if you want to." She added.

"Sounds like a great idea. Why don't we invite them over for dinner and we can order some pizza and coke?" JJ said.

"Yeah, I'll give them a call while you take a shower, okay?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "Sounds good."

Emily unexpectedly pulled the covers back and swept JJ into her arms, bridal style, making JJ squeal.

Emily laughed as she put her on the ground and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, I'm going to make those calls." Emily said with a smile as she picked up the tray and left the room, leaving JJ grinning like an idiot.

She knew she was loved. That much she was sure of.

She shook her head as she smiled to herself.

Half an hour later, JJ was out of the shower and Emily had made the calls.

Emily came into the room as JJ was towel drying her hair.

"Hey, did you call them?" JJ asked as she finished drying her hair.

"Yeah. They'll be here at 7 sharp." Emily said.

"Okay, how do you think they'll react?" JJ asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"Hey, there's no need to get nervous. Hotch and Rossi already know and they've accepted it, I'm pretty sure Morgan already knows and I think he'll take it pretty good too, I think the only ones left in the dark are Garcia and Reid." Emily said.

"Garcia will be super-duper happy and I think she already knows, she is after all the all-knowing." JJ said as they both laughed. "Spence's the only one that I'm worried about." JJ said.

"Yes, Garcia does have a way of knowing everything. I'm sure Reid will be fine with it." Emily assured.

JJ nodded and agreed with Emily although neither one of them were one hundred percent sure he would accept it that easily.

I mean, it's not like Reid was homophobic or anything, it's just that Emily and JJ worked together with him, it would be too weird for him having two members of his team romantically involved.

They knew that even though they would tell the team, they still had to keep it professional whether in the BAU, in a precinct somewhere in the US, on the street while on a case and even on the jet. Home was home, work was work, they both knew that and none of them had any intention of Strauss finding out and firing them on the spot.

Now, it was just wait and see to know what the team's reactions would be.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)**

7 pm rolled around quickly as the doorbell rang.

Emily went to open the door. She was greeted by a very hyper Garcia and a smiling Derek Morgan.

"Wait, how did JJ get here before I did? I'm always the first one to stuff like this." Garcia pouted.

Emily, JJ and Morgan all laughed.

"I guess I beat you to it this time." JJ said with a wink.

"Not fair." Garcia said as they laughed again, sometimes Garcia was such a child.

The doorbell rang again and this time, JJ answered it, greeting Hotch, Rossi and Reid at the door.

"Hey, JJ, can we come in?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, of course, come on in." JJ said as she stepped out of the way to let the three men in.

"Thanks." They said as they entered the house, immediately spotting Morgan, Garcia and Emily laughing.

"Hey guys." Morgan greeted as he saw the rest of the team.

"Hey." The rest greeted.

"Would you like anything to drink while the pizza doesn't arrive?"Emily asked.

"Uh, sure." Morgan said as they started choosing their drink of choice for the moment.

Some had beers, others had coke and Rossi, as usual, had a glass of scotch.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about nothing in particular.

Finally, the doorbell rang.

JJ got up, taking her wallet with her and opening the door for the pizza boy.

He gave her the pizza's and she gave him the money, telling him to keep the change.

He smiled and thanked her before leaving.

She brought the pizza's over to them and they opened the boxes, each one taking a slice and eating it.

"So, what's the occasion?" Morgan asked.

Emily and JJ looked nervously at each other.

"Well, we uhm, we wanted to talk to you guys about something." Emily said, glancing at JJ.

"Okay, what is it?" Garcia asked.

"You know, when a person gets nervous-" Reid started to rant on his facts.

"Reid, not now." Morgan said, making Reid shut up immediately.

"Well, uhm, we uh..." Emily didn't know how to put it.

"We're together." JJ blurted out quickly.

Garcia, being Garcia squealed and ran up to her friends and gave them each a hug.

"I knew it! Congratulations!" She said happily.

"Congratulations, although we already knew." Rossi said with a chuckle, referring to him and Hotch.

"Yeah, congratulations, although I already knew too, but didn't say anything." Morgan said as he hugged both, his partner and the woman he looked to as a sister.

Reid was the only silent one and they were anxiously awaiting his response.

"Uh, congratulations, I guess." Reid said as he smiled at them.

They let out a sigh of relief. He was okay with it. They all were.

JJ and Emily were so thankful that every member of the team seemed to have accepted them.

Emily leaned back on the couch, with JJ leaning against her arm as they all continued to enjoy their pizza.

This turned out way better than they thought it would.

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Now it's all fluffiness and love.**

 **A/N #2: Italics are lyrics to songs.**

Once the team had left, Emily told JJ that she was just going to get some milk and bread at the grocery store and that she'd be right back.

JJ nodded and Emily left, but not before stealing a kiss from the young woman that she loved with all her heart.

Emily parked the car, going into the store, she grabbed what she needed and headed to pay.

After she had paid for everything, she was on her way home again.

She passed a flower stand and stopped. She bought a single rose. That single rose meant a lot. It meant that Emily's love for JJ would never end, no matter what. It meant that she would forever keep her safe and it meant that she would always protect her.

She smiled to herself as she headed to their home.

When she got there, she parked the car.

Emily climbed the stairs, with the rose behind her back and a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

When she opened the door to their room, she was surprised. The room was dark, only the light of a bunch of candles and soft music playing. Romantic music.

She smiled as she entered the room, where she saw JJ walk towards her.

"Hey, baby." JJ greeted her with a kiss to her lips.

"What's the occasion?" Emily asked as she smiled. "Not that I'm complaining." She added.

"I just want to show you how much I love you." JJ said with a slight shrug and an adorable smile that made Emily completely weak in the knees.

"Great minds think alike." Emily whispered softly as she pulled out the heart-shaped box of chocolates and the single rose.

JJ smiled. What are the odds? They had both thought of the same thing at the same time.

Emily handed JJ the box of chocolates but held the rose in front of her.

"This single rose is a promise. A promise that I will never hurt you. A promise that I will forever love you. A promise that I will forever protect you. A promise that I will forever keep you safe. A promise that I won't let anybody ever hurt you again. And a promise to grow old with you, to have kids and grand-kids running around someday. A promise of my love...to you." Emily said as she handed the rose to JJ. JJ smiled as she looked into Emily's eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much. I don't think it would be possible for me to love you more, although I do hope it is, because I want to love you as much as I can. This, today, is a promise of my trust to you. I have never trusted anyone with anything the way I trust you, Emily. I love you so much." JJ said as she put the rose on one of the bedside tables. As she returned to Emily, she threw her arms around Emily's neck, kissing her softly, but with all the passion she had, all the love she could muster as Emily kissed her back with the very same feelings.

They continued to softly kiss as the song **Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** came on and started playing.

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you, sends me to heaven_

"Will you dance with me?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded as she smiled. Emily took JJ's hand as the other went to JJ's hip and JJ's other hand went to her shoulder.

They continued to slowly move along with the song until it was over and another song came on. **It was (Everything I do) I Do It For You by Bryan Adams.**

Emily whispered in JJ's ear as she sang along.

 _Look into my eyes and you will see  
_ _What you mean to me.  
_ _Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you will search no more._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
_ _You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you._

 _Look into your heart and you will find  
There's nothing there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
_ _You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
_ _You know it's true  
_ _Everything I do, I do it for you._

And that's when JJ took over and started to softly sing along as Emily stopped and listened to her.

 _There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give more love.  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way yeah...  
_

 _Look into your heart, baby..._

JJ smiled as she whispered the words 'I love you' in Emily's ear. They continued to dance as another song came on.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Very explicit love-making.**

 **A/N #2: Italics are lyrics to songs.**

The next song was **Breathless by Shane Ward.**

 _And if we had babies they would look like you  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true  
You don't even know how very special you are_

 _You leave me breathless, you're everything good in my life  
You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that you're mine  
You just walked out of one of my dreams  
So beautiful, you're leaving me  
Breathless _

JJ lifted her chin from Emily's shoulder and looked into her eyes. She slowly moved forward, capturing her lover's lips in a slow kiss.

Emily kissed JJ back, putting her hands on her bottom to lift her up. JJ got the hint and jumped, wrapping her legs around Emily's waist.

Emily carried her over to the bed, laying her down as gently as she could.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily whispered.

JJ nodded. "I love you and trust you with all my heart. I want you to love me. I want us to love each other." JJ said.

Emily didn't need anymore assurance than that, that was all she needed. She slowly got on top of JJ, the music still playing, making this even more romantic.

Emily kissed her lips for a few seconds, before she moved to her jaw where she spent a few more seconds kissing. She was going to love JJ right. She was going to give her what she deserved. She was going to love her the way she should have always been loved, the way she should've been loved from the start.

Next was JJ's neck. Emily spent some extra time there, hearing JJ moan when she sucked gently on her pulse point. JJ ran her hands down Emily's arms and then up again, running a hand through her raven hair.

Emily kissed up to her jawline again, before her lips. She pulled back slightly so that JJ had space to sit up so she could remove her shirt. JJ sat up and Emily removed her lover's shirt and bra slowly. She gently urged her to lay back down again and JJ did. Emily ran her thumb slowly over JJ's lips and down her chin and neck, making JJ shudder in pleasure. Emily held eye contact before kissing JJ's lips, down her jaw, her neck, lingering a little on JJ's pulse point again, before making her way down through the valley of JJ's breasts. Emily continued her path, running her tongue down JJ's abdomen, feeling her muscles twitch against her tongue.

When she reached the outline of JJ's pants, she started to kiss her way back up again, and this time, instead of continuing up through the valley between JJ's breasts, she went a little more to the left. She felt JJ arch her back and moan at the feeling of Emily's mouth on her nipple. Emily gave the same attention to her other breast. By now, JJ was already as wet as she could get. She could feel her wetness through her own panties. Emily continued her way down her body, alternating between dragging her tongue and leaving small open mouthed kisses, making JJ moan.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes for permission as she began to play with the hem of her pants. JJ nodded her consent and Emily slowly removed JJ's pants, letting them slide slowly down her legs as the song **I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith** came on. As soon as she removed JJ's pants, she kissed up JJ's smooth legs, all the way up to her thighs, she kissed her thighs for a little while, getting closer and closer to JJ's center. JJ slowly sat up, pulling Emily up. Emily was surprised, but realized the reason for JJ's actions. JJ wanted them to do this together. She removed Emily's shirt as slowly as Emily had removed hers. She changed their positions so she was sitting on Emily's hips, straddling her.

She left Emily's bra on for now. She kissed Emily's lips, her thumb and forefinger held her chin gently, she then, just like Emily had, kissed her jawline, before kissing down her neck. She smiled to herself as Emily moaned, running her fingers through JJ's hair.

Emily could feel JJ's wetness on her stomach now that JJ was sat on top of her. She groaned at the feeling of it and ran her hands up and down JJ's bare back.

JJ kissed further down, reaching behind Emily to unhook her bra and ran her tongue over her lover's nipples, alternating between them, rolling her tongue in a way that made Emily moan and whisper her name. That made JJ smile as she kissed down Emily's stomach, also feeling her muscles tense up at the feeling of her mouth on her skin. She reached the top of Emily's pants, looking up into Emily's eyes, she slowly removed them, never breaking eye contact. She loved the way they both felt under the other's touch.

 _I don't wanna miss one smile_  
 _I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
 _I just wanna be with you_  
 _Right here with you, just like this_

 _I just wanna hold you close_  
 _And feel your heart so close to mine_  
 _And just stay here in this moment_  
 _For all the rest of time_

They were both left in only their panties. Emily flipped them over gently, so she was on top. She kissed her lover again, down her whole body slowly, leaving behind kisses of love. When Emily reached the hem of JJ's panties she leaped to her thighs, kissing the inside of them, just now, for the first time, noticing the scar inside JJ's thigh. It had some kind of shape to it, but Emily couldn't figure out what it was since it had already been healed a long time ago. She kissed the scar lovingly as JJ tensed up, knowing exactly what Emily was kissing.

"Don't. Please." JJ pleaded.

"Why? What happened?" Emily asked just as the song **I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood** came on.

"Nothing." JJ said, looking away.

"Okay, I won't kiss you there unless you ask me to." Emily said and JJ was thankful.

Emily moved up and looked into JJ's glistening eyes, before kissing her lips more softly than she had ever done before and she thought that was impossible. She was determined to take the pain of her lover away. She kissed down her body once again as she asked silently for permission to remove JJ's panties. JJ nodded and ran a hand through Emily's hair as Emily slowly removed them. Emily slowly kissed JJ's thighs and went higher, higher, higher until she reached JJ's core. She ran her tongue slowly and lightly over her lover's sensitive spot, making her moan.

 _I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you, I'll stand by you_

 _And when..._  
 _When the night falls on you baby_  
 _You're feeling all alone_  
 _You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

"Oh God, Emily." JJ said as she let out, yet, another moan. After a few seconds, Emily moved up and kissed JJ, replacing her mouth with her fingers as she continued to gently satisfy her lover. She felt JJ tug at her underwear and pulled back, allowing JJ to remove them. She moaned when JJ's fingers made contact with her hot center. Emily ran her finger over JJ's entrance, teasing her a little before pushing one finger gently into her lover. She was worried that the gesture would make JJ go into a flashback, but thankfully, it didn't, so she continued her movements in and out. JJ was doing the same thing to her, her thumb circling her sensitive spot.

The movements were continued, moans were released and finally they both came at the same time, Emily collapsing next to JJ, taking her into her arms and holding her tight.

"I love you." Emily said, kissing JJ's forehead.

"I love you too." JJ replied with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Italics are lyrics to songs.**

They were in each others arms, still coming down from their high. Emily pulled the covers over them as the song **God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts** came on. JJ loved this song because it was true.

 _Others who broke my heart  
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

JJ sang along as she looked at Emily. Emily smiled as she caressed JJ's cheek. JJ smiled and tangled their legs together.

"That scar..." JJ started as her smile faded. "...it was...it was Trevor." She said, feeling Emily's arms tighten around her.

"The weird shape is...a belt buckle..." JJ said, shuddering at the thought of it.

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"He liked to put his belt around my neck and pull until I couldn't breathe while he...you know..." JJ explained. "And one day...I told him not to and I fought so he wouldn't put the belt around my neck so he hit me with it. It was with such force that it caused a scar." JJ said, her voice wavering, but this time, she managed to hold back the tears.

Emily was shocked. He put a belt around her neck? What the hell was this freak into?

Emily looked at her, moving her lips to her neck, to place soft chaste kisses there, as if kissing a child's scrape.

"What that...freak...did to you, it was wrong in so many ways. What he did to you will never, and I mean never, happen again. You're safe now, Jayje and so, so loved." Emily said as she pulled back looking at JJ with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Nobody has ever been so gentle with me or my body. Nobody has ever touched me the way you do. Thank you for that. Thank you for loving me the way you do." JJ said, a loving smile on her lips.

"I'm simply loving you the way you should have been loved from the start. I treat you the way you should be treated, because I love you and you never have to thank me for that." Emily said, placing a kiss on JJ's lips.

"I love you too, and you know what? No more talking about Trevor or my stepdad or anybody who hurt me. Now, I just want to talk about us and you because that's who I love and I love to talk about who I love." JJ said, making Emily smile.

"I love you too, JJ. More than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my whole life." Emily said, sincerely.

"Oh yeah, hang on a minute." JJ said as she got up, walking around the room, Emily's eyes never leaving her perfect naked body.

JJ returned with the box of chocolates that had been forgotten before. She got back under the covers, opened the box and took one out, putting it into Emily's mouth, before taking another and popping it into her own mouth as they both savored the taste.

"Tonight was amazing." JJ said with a smile, as she looked into Emily's eyes.

Emily smiled. "Yes it was." She agreed.

"I think tonight was the start of me not being afraid. Tonight was the night that I didn't have any flashbacks, well except for the scar, but then you started kissing me and the memory went away. I think you're a magic healer, miss Prentiss." JJ said, only half-kidding.

"As long as it helps you to not feel any pain, then I will continue to be your magic healer." Emily said with a smile.

She loved JJ to death and she knew JJ loved her just as much.

They continued talking about this and that until the box of chocolates was gone. JJ threw it on the floor to be picked up in the morning.

She turned towards Emily and Emily wrapped her arms around JJ, as she kissed her forehead.

"It's so cute when you do that." JJ said, making Emily laugh.

"It's true, that one and when you kiss my nose are my favorites. There is no other kiss that makes me feel safer than when you kiss my forehead." JJ admitted with a smile.

Emily reached forward, her lips lingering in a long kiss on JJ's forehead.

"Then you will be safe forever, because everyday you'll get at least one of those." Emily said with a smile.

"I love you, Em, more than anything in this whole world." JJ said.

"And I love you, Jennifer, more than anything in the whole universe." Emily said with a smile as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, listening to the song **Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden**.

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be you fantasy_  
 _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
 _I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do_  
 _I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on_  
 _A new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning, yeah_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
 _I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
 _I want to lay like this forever_  
 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_  
 _I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry_  
 _The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_  
 _That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_  
 _The highest powers, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
 _I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
 _I want to lay like this forever_  
 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _Oh, can you see it, baby?_  
 _You don't have to close your eyes_  
 _'Cause it's standing right before you_  
 _All that you need will surely come..._

 _I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be you fantasy_  
 _I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need_  
 _I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply, do_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
 _I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
 _I want to lay like this forever_  
 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _I want to stand with you on a mountain_  
 _I want to bathe with you in the sea_  
 _I want to live like this forever_  
 _Until the sky falls down on me_

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
